


My Gamer Boy (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [7]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gamer, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Cute Ending, Dom Kim Mingyu, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Jeon Wonwoo, Gamer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Gaming is a Sport, Gay Sex, He's a big baby - Freeform, Jealous Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung are Best Friends, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mingyu thinks Wonwoo likes gaming more than him, Overwatch References, Overwatch is mentioned as the game they play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sports, Top Kim Mingyu, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Mingyu thinks Wonwoo likes gaming more than him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Meanie Sports Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	My Gamer Boy (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! It's been a while huh? It's 12 am and it's May 2nd and you know what that means? It's my 20th birthday!!! Let's celebrate with love and hugs and of course, meanie!!!

Jeon Wonwoo was a professional gamer.

He worked hard at what he did while balancing a school life and a job.

Whenever he was free, he’d always be playing games right in their spare room where he had everything needed set up with his boyfriend Kim Mingyu by his side, cheering him on.

Kim Mingyu supported Wonwoo’s profession.

Except when it interfered with their time together.

When Wonwoo gets lost in gaming, it’s up to Mingyu to bring him back.

And there’s only one way he could do that.

\-----

The sound of a loud ‘beep’ echoed through the dark room.

It continued before a small boy raised up, reaching over and turning it off.

It read 7 A.M.

The small boy tried to move but realized he was trapped, big strong arms tightly wrapped around him, holding him in place.

The small boy smiled, trying to pull the arms off of him.

He couldn’t.

He turned around to face the man that held him captive.

“Gyu.”

He shook him, no movement.

“Mingyu~ Baby. Wake up.”

The guy groaned, eyes slowly opening.

“Wonwoo? What time is it?”

“7 A.M. baby. You have to go to work.”

Mingyu groaned, shaking his head. He brought Wonwoo closer to him, snuggling into his neck.

“Five more minutes.”

Wonwoo giggled, shaking his head.

“Baby, you have to go to work. Plus, I promised my viewers I’d get on earlier today to play since I can’t tonight.”

Mingyu looked at him, pouting slightly.

“Do you not want to go on a date with your handsome boyfriend who loves you dearly tonight?”

Wonwoo let out a giggle, nodding his head.

“Of course, I want too silly. It’s the one thing I’m looking forward too.”

Wonwoo leaned up, kissing Mingyu.

Mingyu smiled, bringing him closer to him.

Wonwoo leaned back, looking up at him.

“I love you too by the way. Now get up. I’m going to get the shower ready for you.”

Mingyu frowned, watching Wonwoo get up, walking over to the bathroom.

He was wearing nothing but Mingyu’s shirt.

He felt so lucky.

Tonight, he finally was able to get free time for him and Wonwoo to go out and he was excited. They’ve been so busy that they’ve never had time.

Wonwoo usually had class in the morning and work at night. Mingyu was the same. And on the weekends sometimes Mingyu was the one always working. Wonwoo also would get too caught up live streaming him playing video games.

It was hard to find time to go out on a proper date.

But now it was Saturday.

Wonwoo had the day off today and Mingyu got an early shift.

Thought Wonwoo usually livestreams him playing games, Mingyu asked if tonight could be their night together. He saved up enough money for this night.

So Wonwoo agreed.

So tonight, Mingyu had everything planned out for the both of them.

He had reservations made at a nice restaurant. He planned to get Wonwoo anything he wanted. Then he would take his sweet boy home and make love to him for the rest of the night.

It was going to be perfect.

Mingyu finally got out of the bed once he heard the water running.

He walked into the bathroom and saw Wonwoo setting a towel down for him.

Mingyu walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I am so lucky, you know that?”

Wonwoo smiled, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

Mingyu smiled, kissing Wonwoo’s head.

“I’ll go lay your clothes out and make you some coffee okay?”

Mingyu nodded, “You could shower with me.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“I have to go live Gyu. We can shower later tonight.”

Wonwoo sent him a wink before walking out of the bathroom.

Wonwoo laid out Mingyu’s work clothes neatly on the bed before making his way to the kitchen, where he made a pot of coffee for the both of them.

Wonwoo could hear his phone buzzing, knowing that he needed to hurry up and go live.

Once the coffee was done, he poured some in a thermos for Mingyu and some in a cup for him.

He took his cup and walked over to his office, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

He sat down, taking a sip of his coffee as he turned everything on.

Once everything loaded, he made sure he had everything loaded and recording on each screen.

He hit the live button.

“Good morning everyone!”

He watched the comments start pouring in.

He grabbed his headphones, putting them on and smiled.

“Whose ready to play?”

\-----

Mingyu stepped out of the shower and walked into their bedroom, getting dressed. He could here noises coming from down the hallway.

He rolled his eyes, knowing Wonwoo was already playing Overwatch.

Once Mingyu was dressed, he made his way into the kitchen, seeing the thermos Wonwoo left on the counter for him.

He heard Wonwoo’s loud scream of joy.

Mingyu smiled, checking his watch before walking over to Wonwoo’s door.

He knocked three times and waited.

He heard commotion behind the door before it opened, Wonwoo standing there, still in Mingyu’s shirt.

His game was still on.

“Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving. I didn’t want to leave without kissing you goodbye.”

Wonwoo smiled, standing up on his tip toes and giving Mingyu a kiss.

Mingyu leaned back and smiled.

“Don’t forget about tonight. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

Wonwoo smiled, nodding his head.

“I’ll be there, looking sexy just for you.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes before giving Wonwoo one more kiss before leaving.

\-----

Mingyu sat in the break room, eating his lunch him and Wonwoo made the night before. He had finished his coffee earlier and was excited for lunch. Though his break was finishing soon.

He watched as his co-worker Seungcheol walked in.

“Hey man, you excited for your big date tonight?”

Mingyu smiled wide, nodding his head.

“Yeah, I appreciate you getting Jihoon to take my late shift. It’s just been a while since me and him have gone out together. I’m usually tired from work and he’s always gaming.”

Seungcheol snorted.

“He’s always gaming it seems like. I’ve seen his streams though, he’s really good. I’ve watched him and Soonyoung play sometimes just so I can see Soonyoung get beat.”

Mingyu lets out a laugh.

“I know, he’s always bragging about how good he is and then he constantly dies during the game. It’s funny hearing his screams.”

Seungcheol nodded.

“Is he playing today?”

Mingyu gave Seungcheol a look. “What do you think? He started as soon as we got up. He said he promised them he would stream because he couldn’t later tonight.”

Seungcheol let out a laugh, pulling up his phone.

“What a good man. I’m going to look it up and watch it for my break. I always learn new things from him.”

Mingyu smiled, nodding his head.

He smiled, hearing Wonwoo’s faint voice coming from Seungcheol’s phone.

He finished the rest of his food, standing up and throwing it away.

“Oh! Soonyoung is playing with him!”

Mingyu walked over, looking over Seungcheol’s shoulder to see.

He was right.

He could hear Soonyoung’s loud voice, complaining about how he needed more health.

Mingyu smiled slightly.

“Knowing these two, they’ll probably play all day.”

Mingyu frowned at that, nodding his head.

“Probably. I’m going to head back.”

Seungcheol nodded, waving at him as Mingyu left the break room, going back to his shift.

He hopes Wonwoo and Soonyoung won’t play all day.

Wonwoo wouldn’t do that to him.

He just wouldn’t.

Mingyu pulled out his phone, sending Wonwoo a text.

To Wonu:

 _Hey, I love you._  
He immediately got a response back.

From Wonu:

_I love you Gyu <3_

Mingyu smiled, feeling his nerves relax a bit. He was right. He has nothing to worry about.

\-----

When Mingyu looked at the clock and saw it was time for his shift to be over with, he was ecstatic.

He watched Jihoon come in, smiling.

“Hey Jihoon! Thanks for switching shifts with me today, I really appreciate it.”

Jihoon smiled at him, nodding his head.

“No problem! I’m just confused because I thought you and Wonwoo were supposed to go out tonight?”

Mingyu frowned.

“We are?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Oh well, when I left, he and Soonyoung were still playing Overwatch together and he was still live streaming so I didn’t know.”

Mingyu nodded, a little worried now.

Jihoon could sense the worriedness coming from Mingyu.

“Hey, it seemed like they were playing one more round so he’s probably on his way now. I left early anyways to stop and get food. Don’t worry okay?”

Mingyu sighed, nodding his head.

“You are right. I’ll see you later Jihoon.”

He smiled, waving ‘bye’ to Mingyu as he left.

Mingyu walked to his car and got in, quickly changing his outfit. He brought extra clothes to change in to because he didn’t want to have to worry about driving home.

He wore dress black dress pants and a black button up that was tucked in.

He sprayed some cologne he brought with him and smiled.

He started his car and pulled out of the car garage. As he was driving, he decided to call Wonwoo.

He grabbed his phone, searching his lover’s name and pressed call.

It rung.

And rung.

And rung.

And continued to ring.

Mingyu frowned, this was unlike Wonwoo.

Mingyu tried to call him again but still no answer.

Mingyu sighed, maybe Wonwoo was driving and didn’t want to look at his phone like the responsible person he is.

Mingyu hopes that’s it.

Mingyu pulled up to the restaurant, still no sign of his car or him.

Mingyu sighed, walking inside the restaurant.

Maybe Wonwoo was late?

He walked inside and up to the hostess.

She smiled at him.

“Hi, name?”

“Mingyu.”

She nodded, grabbing two menus. She looked behind Mingyu. He felt embarrassed. “My partner is running late.”

She nodded, leading him towards a private booth.

Just like he requested.

“Someone will be with you soon.”

He smiled, watching her walk away.

He sat facing the door, just in case Wonwoo would walk in.

The waiter walked up to him, smiling.

“Hello, how are you today?”

Mingyu gave him a small smile. “I’m doing okay, how are you?”

The waiter smiled. “I’m good! What can I get you to drink?”

“Just a water please.”

The waiter nodded, glancing at the other menu across him.

“Are you expecting someone?”

Mingyu nodded.

“Yes, I’m waiting on him to show up. He’s running late. He’ll take a water too.”

The waiter nodded, walking away.

Mingyu sighed, checking his watch.

He was just three minutes later, no big deal.

Maybe Wonwoo was stuck in traffic or lost track of time. Or was hurt.

Mingyu didn’t want to think about that one.

Mingyu sat comfortably in the seat, staring at the door.

He was going to come.

\-----

Wonwoo sat staring at the screen, yawning slightly.

He had been playing all day.

Achieving metals, getting loads of kills, and streaming constantly non-stop.

He looked at his phone to check the time, sighing once he saw it was dead.

“I’m going to be right back everybody! Soonyoung, don’t move.”

“ _Yes sir_!”

Wonwoo smiled, getting up and walking out of his room and towards the bathroom. The house was very dark.

Wonwoo frowned, shaking his head.

He went to the bathroom and walked to the fridge, getting a bottle of water.

He didn’t bother turning the lights back on.

Why was it dark all of a sudden?

It didn’t help that Wonwoo’s gaming room didn’t have a window.

He felt like he was forgetting something but he couldn’t remember.

He thought for a moment, thinking hard.

But that thought was interrupted when he heard his game start back up.

He jumped, running back into his room, closing the door behind him.

“Soonyoung! I told you not to move!”

Soonyoung let out a laugh.

“ _You were taking too long! I’m ready to play._ ”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“Then let’s play.”

\-----

It had been an hour.

Mingyu waited a whole hour for Wonwoo.

The waiter was starting to feel bad for him and that made Mingyu even more sad.

Mingyu ordered a meal to go and got a free dessert as well.

Mingyu paid for his meal and left, getting in his car and driving away.

He tried to call Wonwoo on his way home but it went straight to voicemail.

He wasn’t answering any texts and no calls.

Mingyu didn’t know whether to be scared or angry.

Scared that Wonwoo could be hurt.

Angry that Wonwoo could have forget.

When Mingyu pulled up into their apartments parking garage, he knew what he should be.

He pulled up next to Wonwoo’s car, putting his car in park.

He got out, taking his meal and heading inside. He got in the elevator and made his way up to their floor.

Mingyu was hurt.

Crushed even.

Wonwoo had forgotten about their date.

When Mingyu stepped off their elevator, he headed towards their door. He unlocked it, walking inside. It was dark, except for the light that shined under Wonwoo’s office.

He could hear the boy shouting.

Mingyu was angry.

He begined to turn on the lamps in the living room, even the kitchen light.

He slowly walked over to Wonwoo’s office, knocking three times.

He heard a ‘Come in’.

He opened the door, standing there.

Wonwoo didn’t glance at him, still playing his game on his computer.

“Hey Mingyu! How was work?”

“Fine.”

Wonwoo glanced at him.

“You look nice, what are you all dressed up for?”

Mingyu let out a fake laugh.

Is he serious?

“Well, I was supposed to go out on a date with my boyfriend tonight, about an hour ago actually but he didn’t show up. I guess I know why now.”

He watched Wonwoo stop what he was doing.

The room was quiet, except for Soonyoung’s screams.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, embarrassment and shame showing.

“Oh my god, Mingyu I’m-“

Mingyu shook his head, cutting him off.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it. I planned this whole night for us Wonwoo. I saved up enough money just to be able to pay for this fancy restaurant and give you what you wanted. It was going to be magical. But it’s like you don’t care.”

Wonwoo took his head set off, standing up to walk over to Mingyu.

“Mingyu-“

Mingyu shook his head, backing up.

Wonwoo looked like he was about to cry, guilt showing all over him.

“Save it. I don’t want to talk right now. I want you think about this. How you chose gaming over me.”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“It’s not like that Gyu.”

Mingyu sighed, shaking his head. “Just, finish up your stream. I’m going to go eat.”

Mingyu shut the door, walking back towards the kitchen.

Wonwoo turned back to his computer, tears threatening to spill down his face.

“H-Hey guys, sorry about that. Let’s finish yeah? We have to continue saving Soonyoung.”

Mingyu sat in the kitchen, eating his meal alone.

He put the dessert up in the fridge, saving it for later.

Mingyu was upset.

At everything, even himself.

He should have given Wonwoo the chance to talk, at least so he could hear his side of the story.

But he didn’t want to hear it right now.

He could hear Wonwoo starting the game back up.

He shook his head.

Mingyu finished his meal, heading to their room and changing into nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

He sat in the living room, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels.

He was distracted.

Distracted about tonight. From the screams. From the noise coming from the game.

He threw his head back, staring at the ceiling.

He thought for a moment.

There was only one way to get Wonwoo away from gaming.

And he wasn’t going to let him have it easy like he normally did.

He was going to tease him.

It’s what Mingyu needs to do as payback.

Mingyu stood up, walking over to the office, raising his hand to knock. He could hear Wonwoo’s voice on the other side, softer this time.

He felt bad for yelling at his lover but he was hurt and angry.

He was tired of him gaming.

He was tired of those stupid games.

He slammed open the door, causing the younger to jump slightly, looking over at him. Mingyu watched Wonwoo eye his shirtless body, he smirked slightly.

Mingyu slowly walked over to him, not saying anything.

Mingyu stood in front of him, his eyes on Wonwoo.

He could hear Soonyoung’s voice through his headphones.

“Wonwoo? Yo, are you there?”

Mingyu took the headset carefully off the boy, leaning towards the mic.

“Hey Soonyoung, Wonwoo is currently busy. You’ve had him all day, it’s my turn now.”

He put the headset on the counter, Wonwoo not saying anything or protesting his actions.

Mingyu leaned down to whisper in Wonwoo’s ear.

“Turn the live and game off and head into our room. Get completely naked baby. Or else. Understood?”

Wonwoo nodded his head.

Mingyu smiled, kissing his forehead, walking out of the room.

He could hear Wonwoo saying goodbye to his fans and Soonyoung.

He made his way towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He heard the office door shut and smirked.

He gave Wonwoo a minute before making his way to their bedroom, seeing the door closed.

He knocked three times.

“Come in.”

He opened and door, smirking as he saw Wonwoo sitting on their bed, full naked.

He slowly made his way over to their bed.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo. You’ve been a naughty boy today, you know that? Leaving me waiting for an hour while you play games with Soonyoung.”

He watched Wonwoo gulp slightly.

“You know what happens to naughty boy Won?”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“They get punished.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen, watching Mingyu walk over to their closet, opening it and grabbing a tie from the rack.

He turned to Wonwoo, walking over to him.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Wonwoo did as he was told, feeling Mingyu tie his hands up.

Mingyu turned him around, standing between the boy’s legs.

“So pretty, all naked for me. I would just love to fuck you right now.”

Wonwoo whimpered.

“P-Please.”

Mingyu smirked, leaning forward slightly. His lips ghosted over Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo tried to lean forward but Mingyu pulled back, shaking his head.

“Not so fast, you have to get your punishment baby.”

Wonwoo frowned. “And what would that be?”

“I’m going to tease you until you can’t take it anymore. I want to hear you scream, louder than you do when you play games. I want you to beg for my cock. Plus, you aren’t going to be able to touch me while I fuck you.”

Wonwoo shook his head.

He loved touching Mingyu.

He loved being able to pull him close to him.

“Lay back for me baby.”

Wonwoo did as he was told, propping himself up on his tied hands.

Mingyu slowly spread his legs apart, smiling.

He took his fingers, moving them towards Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Open.”

Wonwoo did as he was told. Mingyu shoved his fingers in Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Wonwoo sucked on Mingyu’s fingers, all while making contact with him. He coated his fingers in his saliva, opening his mouth for Mingyu to take them out.

Mingyu took his wet finger, slowly tracing Wonwoo’s hole.

Wonwoo let out a shiver.

“M-Mingyu.”

Mingyu smirked, shaking his head.

“We are going to take this nice and slow baby. Should have been a good boy for me today baby.”

Wonwoo whimpered as Mingyu continued tracing his hole before slowly pushing it inside him.

Wonwoo let out a gasp, wanting to grab Mingyu.

He begin to squirm, feeling Mingyu move his finger in and out of him.

“What’s wrong Won?”

“W-Want, more.”

Mingyu nodded, giving the boy what he wanted.

He scissor Wonwoo’s hole, hearing the boy moan out his name, squirming under his touch.

“I-I want to touch you.”

Mingyu shook his head, smiling.

“Not yet baby, this is a part of your punishment.”

Wonwoo threw his head back, whining as Mingyu continued to finger him, going nice and fast.

“You like this don’t you, huh? Feeling my fingers inside you?”

Wonwoo bit his lip, nodding his head.

“I-I’m going to- “

Mingyu stopped, pulling his fingers out completely.

Wonwoo let out a whine, wiggling his hips slightly.

“W-Why did you stop?”

Mingyu smirked, slowly pulling his sweatpants and boxers off.

“I don’t want you to cum yet baby. I want you to cum while I fuck you.”

Wonwoo watched Mingyu cover his hard cock in saliva, slowly walking back over to the boy. He brought his tip up towards Wonwoo’s entrance, taunting him.

“Please Gyu.” Wonwoo practically begged.

Mingyu only smirked. “Please what baby? Use your words.”

Wonwoo looked into Mingyu’s eyes.

“Please fuck me with your big cock.”

“My pleasure.”

Mingyu pushed himself all the way inside Wonwoo, watching the boy throw his head back, letting out a cry. He could feel Wonwoo’s walls tightening around him.

He waited for Wonwoo to get comfortable. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“M-Move.”

Mingyu nodded, slowly pulling out of the boy before thrusting back inside him.

Mingyu fucked him nice and hard, hearing Wonwoo yell out his name.

It was like music to his ears.

Wonwoo let out a whine.

“L-Let me touch you, please.”

Mingyu shook his head.

“Not till you tell me who you belong too.”

Wonwoo let out a choke sob.

“I-I belong to you, Gyu. Only you.”

Mingyu slowed his movements, reaching behind the boy and untying his hands. Once his hands were free, Wonwoo quickly grabbed Mingyu, latching on to him.

He brought him close to him as he could.

Mingyu wrapped one arm around his waist, using the other to hold himself up and Wonwoo.

He picked up the pace again, thrusting in and out of the boy fast and hard, the sound of Wonwoo’s ass hitting Mingyu’s thighs could be heard.

Wonwoo threw his head back, grabbing Mingyu’s head and bringing it to his neck.

Mingyu started kissing the tender skin, biting it softly.

Wonwoo felt like he was melting under Mingyu’s touch.

He threw his head back, “I-I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me baby, cum untouched just for me.”

Wonwoo threw his head back, letting out a loud cry that consisted of Mingyu’s name, his cum covering both his and Mingyu’s stomach.

Mingyu thrusted into Wonwoo two more times before pulling out, cumming all over Wonwoo.

“Oh Won, I’m so-“

Wonwoo shook his head, a huge smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, I like it. I wanted it.”

Mingyu smiled.

He gently placed Wonwoo down, watching the boy breath heavy. He slowly stood up, walking to their bathroom and grabbing a washcloth.

Mingyu wet the washcloth, cleaning himself up before throwing it in the hamper. He grabbed a new one, wetting it, and walked back into the bedroom.

He walked over to Wonwoo, cleaning him gently.

Once Mingyu was done cleaning Wonwoo up, he climbed in bed with him, facing him. He caressed his face.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Wonwoo bit his lip, nodding his head.

“Yes, I did. It was perfect.”

Mingyu smiled, “Good, I’m glad.”

Wonwoo looked down, “Gyu…”

He trailed off, looking away.

Mingyu frowned. “What is it baby?”

Wonwoo looked back over at him.

“I-I’m sorry Gyu. I feel so bad about earlier and I can’t let it go. I lost track of time and I know I’m a bad boyfriend and I don’t want you to leave me.”

Mingyu saw Wonwoo start to cry, his eyes widen.

He grabbed Wonwoo by his waist, bringing him close to his chest. Wonwoo grabbed on to him, crying into his chest.

He gently ran his arms up and down Wonwoo’s body, listening to the boy.

It broke his heart to hear him cry like this.

“Shh, hey, Won, look at me.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, his eyes puffy.

Mingyu felt bad for being so mad earlier.

“I am never going to leave you, okay? I was just upset because I feel like you choose gaming over me a lot and I just, want your attention. That’s all. It seems like all you do is game and I know you make money from it, but it sucks when I don’t get to spend time with you because of it. I’m still going to support you know matter what though. I love you baby, I’m never leaving. Don’t ever think that. Okay?”

Wonwoo nodded, “A-Are you still mad?”

Mingyu shook his head, smiling.

“I could never stay mad at you baby. I love you.”

Wonwoo smiled. “I-I love you.”

Mingyu leaned down and kissed him gently, feeling the Wonwoo grip him tightly.

They pulled away and Wonwoo smiled.

“I promise to give you all my attention and to not game as much as I should.”

Mingyu smiled.

“I promise to give you all my attention too.”

\-----

When Mingyu woke up the next morning, he saw that he was alone.

He frowned, looking around the room.

The bathroom door was open and dark so he knew Wonwoo wasn’t in there.

Mingyu got out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on. He made his way out of the room and started walking to the kitchen but stopped when he heard talking coming from Wonwoo’s gaming room.

Mingyu frowned.

He stopped in front of the door, ready to knock but stopped.

“Well everyone, I decided to take a break starting today from gaming. I will come back next Sunday of course but I need to take a break for the week. And no, I’m not depressed and nothing’s going on in my life! I just need a break to pay attention to the important things that matter to me.”

Mingyu smiled. He couldn’t believe Wonwoo was going to take a week break just for him. Just so they could spend time together.

He did this for him.

He heard Wonwoo say his goodbye’s before backing away from the door, just as he opened it.

Wonwoo smiled at him.

“A week break, huh? That’s a long-time baby. I don’t want to force you to do that if you don’t want too. You’ll lose money.”

Wonwoo shook his head, walking over to Mingyu.

“I don’t care, I’ll earn what I lost. Besides, I want to spend more time with you, starting today.”

Mingyu smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

“And what do you have in mind for today?”

Wonwoo shyly smiled. “How about going back to that restaurant and having our date you planned? For good this time.”

Mingyu smiled, nodding his head.

“I’d love that.”

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand. “I’d also liked if you let me play with you on your streams. So, we could spend time together doing something you like. It’s only fair.”

Wonwoo smiled wide.

“You’d want to play with me?”

Mingyu nodded, “Of course. Anything for you.”

Wonwoo smiled, standing on his tip toes, kissing Mingyu.

“You are the best.”

\-----

Wonwoo’s week break only lasted two days before he was back to gaming, but this time he wasn’t alone.

“Hello everyone! I bet you are wondering who this hunk of a man sitting behind me is and I’ll tell you, it’s my handsome boyfriend Mingyu.”

Mingyu shook his head, waving at the web camera before wrapping his arms back around Wonwoo.

“Hello everyone.”

They have decided to work on spending more time together.

Mingyu will spend time with Wonwoo, doing things he likes and vice versa. So far, it was going good and Mingyu felt more complete.

“He will be playing with me today and even more after this so expect to see his handsome face even more. But try not to get too distracted, you are here to watch me after all.”

Mingyu let out a chuckle, kissing Wonwoo’s head gently.

Wonwoo looked at him, a huge smile on his face.

“Ready?”

“Yes baby.”

Wonwoo turned back to the camera.

“Alright,” He smirked. “Whose ready to play?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed !!! 
> 
> Now I didn't write 20 stories because I'm slow :( but i have a few done so I figured I could post two or one every day for the rest of May! Two or one stories a day! Who knows! Have to show you all my ideas somehow! hehe, i love you all and than you for your support!


End file.
